BabyFoot
by Orange-ina
Summary: Un petit lemon partant d'un Babyfoot.


Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

Rating : M

Pairing : Steve x Tony

_Dédicace à Amy. (:_

* * *

Tony coucha Steve sur le Babyfoot tout en l'embrassant. Il gémit en sentant la main chaude de Tony se glissée sous son T-shirt et se cambra, voulant approfondir le contact avec le corps de l'Homme de Métal. Mais il grimaça de douleurs, en sentant les joueurs en plastiques du Babyfoot s'enfoncer dans son dos. Tony l'ayant remarqué, il souleva son amant pour le déposer doucement à terre. Leurs deux verges sont alors rentrées en contact, les faisant gémir. Ils étaient déjà bien excités. Tony se mis à califourchon sur Steve et lui enleva son T-shirt qu'il trouvait affreusement gênant pour la suite des opérations.

Il l'embrassa, puis descendit tout en faisant des bisous papillons sur la gorge tendu, il passa suçoter les tétons durs de désir avant de suivre ligne de poils pubiens blonds partant du nombril vers l'objet de ses convoitises. Il leva un instant la tête vers Steve, celui ci n'osait pas le regarder et rougissait, telle une donzelle n'ayant jamais été dépucelée. Tony sourit, avant de commencer à défaire la ceinture et de retirer le pantalon.

Steve était bien dur, et Tony fût flatté de voir l'effet qu'il faisait sur son petit Soldat. Il lécha et suça le membre à travers le caleçon. Les deux mains de Steve vinrent caresser les cheveux de Tony, lui demandant plus. Tony enleva doucement et lentement le caleçon, faisant languir son amant, puis se déshabilla à son tour. Il s'approcha de la verge de Steve. Ce dernier pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Tony sur son gland. Il en gémissait de frustration. Tony commença à lécher lentement sa verge de tout son long.

Voyant que son amant n'en pouvait plus, il se décida à englober sa verge d'un seul coup. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Steve se cabra en gémissant comme jamais il n'aurait cru le faire. Tony entama de langoureux va et vient. Tout en le suçant, il donna sa main droite à Steve, qui lui suçota les doigts avec délices et désirs.

Tony sentant que Steve arrivait à la libération, il arrêta et récupéra ses doigts maintenant mouillés. Steve fût atrocement frustré. Tony vint alors l'embrasser tendrement, tout en mettant un premier doigt dans son intimité. Steve, pour qui c'était la première fois, fût incommodé, ça lui faisait mal. Mais il finit par s'habituer, et un deuxième doigts vint rejoindre le premier. Cette fois si, Steve eut des larmes de douleurs.

Tony lui masturba le membre, pour lui faire passer la douleur et fit des mouvements de ciseaux dans son anus, avant qu'un 3ème doigts ne rejoignent les autres. Et c'est lorsqu'il fini par toucher le point sensible, la prostate, que Steve crut décoller vert le 7ème ciel. Tony décida alors qu'il était prêt et retira ses gémit de frustration, mais lorsque Tony commença à entrer sa verge dans son anus. Il eut mal. Une fois que Tony fût entré en entier, il attendu que Steve s'habitue à sa présence.

Tony embrassa Steve et essuya les larmes coulant sur son beau visage. Il se retenait de faire des va et vient pouvant blesser son Soldat. Ce qui pour lui fût difficile, Steve était tellement étroit. Il finit par bouger des hanches, faisant comprendre à Tony qu'il était prêt. Il commença alors de doux va et vient. Il se pencha en avant pour embrasser son amant, qui s'agrippa à lui, lui griffant le dos. Mais Tony n'en avait cure, seul le plaisir était présent. Il accéléra ses mouvements, touchant la prostate de Steve qui voyait des étoiles. Ils gémirent en cœur comme jamais, avant que Steve jouisse sur leurs ventres, suivit de peu par Tony dans son intimité.

Il se retira doucement pour s'effondrer à côté de Steve. Après quelques minutes de répis, et ne voulant pas rester à terre, Tony pris Steve comme une mariée pour le déposé sur le canapé à côté. Il alla chercher une couverture avant de se coucher à côté de lui, son ventre était contre le dos de Steve et son bras le serrait contre lui. Steve se cala comme un petit chat. Et ils s'endormirent.

* * *

J'espère que ce lemon vous auras plu, et que vous me laisserez une reviews. (:


End file.
